Imprisoned Heart
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Maisie Milligan is on the hunt for her two Step-brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester. With her mother and brother dead, she runs away, using her mother's only clue she left. While on the chase, she deals with training herself, and learning just how hard it is to survive in a World infested with new Mythical and Supernatural beings, along side the only Family she has left.
1. Chapter 1: Hunting the Hunters: Part 1

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter One: Hunting the Hunters: Part One

OoOoO

Maisie was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor in thought. The new information she dug out was good... She was getting close, she could tell.

Only a while longer, and she would meet the two she heard so little about. She looked at her hands, and eyed the photos in her hands. One had her mother and brother, and the other had her two half brothers.

She nodded slowly. Yes, this was good. Maisie bit her lip, and fell backwards onto the soft bed, gripping the sheets as she ignored the figure laying beside her.

The two photos lay forgotten on the floor beside the King size bed, as she cried out softly.

OoOoO

The next day, Maisie was on the bus, staring out the window, watching as dark clouds slowly passed by. She tightly held onto her bag which held her arrows and other things, as the wooden bow rest beside her, in the next seat.

With her new found money, she had bought a ticket, and was heading to the next town over. She didn't feel like walking all the way, so she had earned enough money to last her a week or two, if spent good.

Her eyes fluttered closed, as she leaned back in her seat, breathing slowly as she listened to the soft rumble of the engine.

She hadn't noticed she had drifted into sleep, until someone shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes snapped open tiredly, as her gaze focused on an older woman who had her hand on her shoulder.

"Young lady, this is the last stop." The woman smiled, as she turned away to exit the bus with her belongings.

Maisie made a noise in her throat, clearing it after as she stood up tiredly. A yawn escaped her lips as she gripped the bow after swinging the bag over her shoulder. She hopped out of the bus, thanking the driver as she passed by people, ignoring them as she continued on her way.

She had walked more further into town, and spotted a motel. It was dark and dingy, cheap and affordable, and most likely infested with rats and roaches.

God, she loved her life.

Maisie had got the room for a couple nights, and she headed to her assigned room. She shoved the key into the key hole, and turned it. The door opened easily, and she entered, putting her bag down beside the desk as she closed the door behind her.

Maisie made her way to the bathroom. She paused, and turned around and went through her bag, and pulled out a random small knife. She twirled it in her hand, as she walked inside the bathroom.

The young woman started the shower, as she placed the knife gently on the shelf beside the tub, and started to strip down.

Once naked, she climbed into the steaming water, and immediately turned it down, so the temperature was in the middle, not hot or cold. She released as sigh, as she started to clean the dirt and whatnot off with the provided soap.

After her relatively long shower, she dried off and wrapped the fluffy towel around her frame and put another towel to keep the water on her hair from dripping everywhere. Maisie was about to leave the warm bathroom, but froze, and cocked her head to the side. Her head turned, and she swore quietly, her knife gone from it's place on the shelf.

"What the fuck, man," She muttered, and walked up to the door. She held her breath, and grasped the handle, pulling the door open slowly.

She saw nothing in her room, but noticed that something was off. She bit her lip, as she strolled out.

Suddenly, she was pushed down and fell onto the bed. She turned and grabbed at whatever pushed her, about to punch said thing. She froze, and dropped her fist, letting her head fall back onto the bed, an obvious glare on her face.

"Sarah, like, the hell?" Maisie blinked, as her glare disappeared. A look of minor confusion replaced it, as she stared up at the girl atop of her. Well... yeah, girl.

Sarah smiled cheekily, as she moved off of Maisie, and sat beside her. "Hey! heard that you moved again, so I came to find you." Sarah said, as she looked around the motel room.

"Give me my knife back, you sneaky bitch." Maisie smirked, holding her hand out.

Sarah huffed. "Meanie." She mumbled, glaring at the wall as she handed the small knife over to Maisie's open palm.

"That's what I thought." Maisie mumbled airily, as she played with the knife, shifting it between her fingers, careful of the sharp edge. "So, Sa-.. rah..." Maisie trailed off, staring at the open space where Sarah previously was, a dull look on her face. "I hate it when you do that!" Maisie called, knowing Sarah could hear her very well. "Fine, run on home to Heaven. Geez." Maisie muttered, as she let her head hit the pillow, her arms resting on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. 'I guess I could finish my research tomorrow...' She thought, her eyes closing as she tried to hide another yawn.

She shot up, and looked around. "Forgot to change." She muttered to herself, as she got her bag and pulled a tank top out, and a change of panties. She pulled both on in her sleepy state, and collapsed onto the bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

OoOoO

When Maisie awoke the next day, she rubbed her eyes, and stifled a yawn. She slowly sat up, and slowly pulled a skirt on, and allowed herself to stretch. She sighed peacefully when she heard her tired bones crack, and she stood to walk into the small kitchen area.

Only then, she realized that she had no food in there. "Damn." She sighed, and walked to the small desk by the corner. She looked through her bag, and pulled out a few bills.

About to leave, she stopped, catching herself in the mirror. ". . ." Her eye twitched, as she stared at her hair. It stuck up at odd angles, and was very tangled and messy.

Biting her lip, Maisie was tempted to brush her crow's nest, but dropped the idea once her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in a couple days, so she was getting hungrier by the minute.

She left in search of a cheap restaurant or fast food place after locking her door. She had placed a couple of her throwing knives inside her knee high boots, so she was good for now, hopefully.

Maisie walked a couple blocks down, and finally arrived at a cheap looking diner. She entered, and sat near the front, her stomach making demands with loud noises.

A waitress walked up, holding the little notepad. "Hello, fine morning, isn't it?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Maisie cocked her brow, and turned to glance out the window. It was dark and cloudy, and might start raining.

"Yeah, perfect weather. Now, can I have a lot of pancakes and coffee and- hmm, that should be good for now." Maisie nodded, waving the waitress away casually. She ignored the glare, and the stomp of the woman's shoes as she stalked into the kitchen.

Maisie eyed the clouds, and turned away to sip at the coffee the waitress poured before stomping away.

"Blah." She frowned, and pushed the cup away. She made a face, and stirred some cream and sugar into the coffee before taking another sip.

Once her food arrived, she had shoved it down her throat and chugged her coffee, not realizing how hungry she truly was. After she finished, she paid and then left the diner, and headed back to her room at the motel.

Once she arrived, she had made a b-line straight for the desk, and pulled the small laptop out of her bag, and sat down, putting the laptop on the desk. She pulled her chair closer, and flipped open the top and pressed on the power button.

A couple minutes later, her laptop finally finished rebooting, and she had pulled up a few files.

Her tongue flicked to the corner of her mouth, as she read a few things over, before reaching for her bag without tearing her eyes away from the screen. She pulled a photo out, the one from a couple days ago. Her eyes traced to the two figures, and her eyes darkened.

"Hunting the Hunters." She stated, and put the small photo down beside her laptop, as she pulled up another file, titled _Family._

Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she filled in the information as necessary.

OoOoO

Another day had passed, and Maisie was on the road again. This time, she was hitch hiking, which proved to be very dangerous.

She cast a glance at the man beside her. He was staring at the road, but every now and then he would glance over at her with a lecherous look in his cruel eyes. Maisie only ignored it, as she clutched her bag and bow close to her, refusing to let sleep take her.

The last time she fell asleep while in a car with a stranger, she ended up in a basement, tied to a pipe, dangling from a ceiling. A demon was trying to kill her, but, she managed to turn the tables, and killed it instead.

Yes. Maisie knew what her brothers did was tricky business, and she could die easily. But, hey, she's survived until now. _So,..._

"So. Where did you say you were heading, again?" The man's voice interrupted her thoughts, as she turned to stare at him.

"Atherton," She said simply, and directed her attention some where other than the leering man beside her. She knew they were getting close, because it wasn't as far as her previous destination was before... So she could hold out until then.

OoOoO

And that's the end of chapter one. Questions? Insults? Muwahaha.

I'm sorry, I know that there are already a lot of Winchester's sister stories out there, but I wanted to make my own~ And she's they're _half-sister_. So, meh.

Also, as you already read, there may be some... scenes. But it won't include the actual smex part, just mentions or whatever. I know, I'm horrible?

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting the Hunters: Part 2

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Hunting the Hunters: Part Two

OoOoO

Maisie was tired. She had spent nearly the entire day asking around for information. How those two bastards sneak away last second.

It's like they knew she was tracking them down.

_Bastards._

Maisie let a groan out, as she made her way towards the motel sign that shined from a mile away. She was ready to sleep right there, that is how tired she was.

She was tempted to sell her soul away for the exact location the Winchesters would be at. But, she decided not to waste her soul on two morons.

After she got her room, she would wake up early, and then hit the road. Without any thought, she just fell onto the bed, and closed her eyes as the darkness put her to sleep.

OoOoO

Maisie jolted awake. She let a frustrated groan out, as she caught the sight of the blinking digital clock.

The time read 4:36, in the fucking morning. It was still to early for her to even be alive at this moment...

Only 45 minutes ago, she had woken. She was tempted to take some sleeping pills, but then she'd probably sleep the day by, and lose track of the Winchester brothers.

Stupid men. Stupid Hunters. Stupid demons and angels and monsters.

She cursed everything and anything, as she tiredly sat up, kicking the thick warn blanket away from her.

Yes, she was raging.

Maisie was pretty sure anyone would be raging if they woke up every 30 minutes.

Despite her anger, she decided to take a quick shower, then get the show on the road.

After a short while had passed, and Maisie came from the shower room, changing into the clothing she wore previously. A figure was perched on her bed (Bed being made), and was flipping through one of her notebooks.

Maisie wasn't even surprised and she let the urge to roll her eyes pass as she stepped up, snatching the small book away from the intruder.

"Sarah, go away." Maisie muttered, still feeling pissed.

"Aww, I know you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but, today is a new day." Sarah smiled, as she stood up. Maisie ignored the sound of the echo of wings, already knowing that Sarah had vanished as demanded.

She snorted, and put the notebook and the rest of her belongings back inside her bag. She zipped it closed, and swung it over her shoulder as she made her way to check out from the motel.

OoOoO

A few hours later, Maisie was on the road again. She used the rest of her money on the bus ticket to go to the next couple towns, hopefully following the right track that the Winchester's were on.

For some stupid reason, they would be in one town, then the next day they would be on the other side of the globe...

Maisie was seriously getting pissed off about that.

She shook the thoughts away as she glared at the rain that hit the window, watching as it dripped off slowly.

A yawn came out as she half groaned and rolled in her seat. She arched her back in a stretch and tiredly tilted her head, looking over to the seat across from her.

A couple little kids were sharing a seat, sitting beside a young looking woman. The woman was napping away, but the children were wide awake. The younger girl was playing with a doll while the brother was tapping away on his 3DS. A soft smile graced Maisie's face as she watched the small scene play out.

She hated to admit it, but it reminded her of her childhood...

_"Adam!, Adam, look!" Maisie called, reaching her small hand up to grasp her brother's shirt. She pulled on it, and pointed at the small doll in her lap. "Mommy bought this for me!" She said, her smile widening as she picked the glamorous Barbie up and held it to her brother._

_Adam frowned, and knocked it away from him. "Mase, don't wave such girly stupid doll in my face." Adam replied, huffing._

_Maisie pouted, but picked up her Barbie and held it close to her chest. "You hurt her feelings. Say you're sorry!" She said, sticking her tongue out at Adam._

_"Not a chance." Adam rolled his eyes, turning away from Maisie. _

_"Fine, big fat meanie." Maisie mumbled childishly, as she turned away from her brother. She continued to play with the doll's hair happily, as Adam carried on with his cartoon watching._

Maisie blinked, and snorted quietly as she remembered her bickering with Adam. She bit her lip and turned away from the scene, suddenly feeling empty and void of all emotion.

Keeping her gaze trained on the passing tree's outside, she didn't even notice that it sudden got a bit chilly inside the packed bus.

OoOoO

"Dean, I really think we should look into this case." Sam said, motioning to the papers he held in his hands. "I mean, really. This doesn't happen everyday." Sam shrugged, a small smile appearing as he catches Dean's attention.

"Well, do we know what's causing these Death's?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned. "No, not really. But, I think it's something that we haven't fought yet..." He answered, shrugging again.

"We'll just see about that." Dean muttered, as he began to shut down his laptop to pack up for the road. "By the way, where is it?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Oh, uh, Redwood... Forest."

"Sam! That's the opposite way-"

"I know, Dean. But, you already agreed. So,..." Sam just smiled, as he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed outside, towards the Impala.

Dean grumbled as he grabbed the last of their things, and went to check out of the grungy motel.

Once the older brother made it to the Impala, Sam was already inside, flipping through the various pages of their father's notebook. "Found anything?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind him and started up the Impala.

Sam shook his head. "No... It doesn't really make any sense. Well, either way, we should be there by tomorrow morning." He added, putting the book away in the glove compartment.

OoOoO

Maisie was asleep. Night was settling in, as darkness began to surround the bus from the outside. Mostly everyone else was asleep, but there was those weird ones who stayed up during the night.

Maisie woke after she heard a soft crying noise and she cracked an eye open. She groaned quietly, as she sat up straight to look somewhere behind her. Almost groggily, her eyes widened as a man a few seats back had a hand to his throat. His face was a Deathly pale, as he quietly choked. His limbs thrashed in his seat, as his grip around his neck tightened.

Someone else probably heard it, and Maisie flinched from the sudden high pitched scream.

It was the little girl, who was sitting on the opposite side of her. She cringed when everyone started waking up from the loud scream.

The last thing Maisie heard was the sound of a truck's horn, and the sound of a snapping neck.

OoOoO

Ohoho. Didn't see that coming? What is this mysterious creature? Any guesses?

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting the Hunters: Part 3

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Hunting the Hunters: Part Three

OoOoO

The Winchester's had made it to Redwood Park. After a couple few hours long drive, they had made it safely.

The two brothers were currently sitting inside a hotel room, getting ready to go out.

Sam fixed his tie as he stared at himself in the mirror. He moved parts of his hair out of his face, and cleared his throat. "Ready?" He asked, turning to face his brother.

Dean nodded, ready to go in his suit. They hid their FBI ID's, and left the hotel room to get to the Impala.

Once they were on the road, Sam had pulled out a few other papers, as Dean warily glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, so..." Sam shook his head, nibbling on the inside of his cheek. "Well, yesterday, a man apparently snapped his own neck, after choking himself. The police say that his little disturbance caused the driver to swerve and then bus got hit by a semi truck. There were about thirty-two people on that bus, including the driver. But, only six were reported Dead. Other than that, the police or anyone couldn't find a trace of the other missing people." Sam finished with a shake of his head.

Dean winced, and frowned. "That is strange." He muttered. "Well, we're almost there. So just sit tight."

OoOoO

Maisie let out a groan as she turned over. Her eyes cracked open, as she let a shaky breath escape her lips.

She sucked in breath, but it felt awkward as she did so. Biting her lip, she lifted her head slowly, looking around her.

It was dark, and she smelled wood burning, and heard rushing water some where around her. Maisie can hear soft crying from somewhere, but she couldn't make it out from the darkness.

The air was cold, and then she realized that she was trapped inside a cave. Maisie went to speak, but nothing came out.

A pang of worry hit her as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She cleared her throat, and winced from the pain as she let a quiet cough out.

"He- hello...?" Maisie went stiff, but realized that it was coming from a person a few feet away from her. She squinted in the dark, and tilted her head.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Maisie asked, cocking her head in the direction of the woman's voice.

"D- Do I look alright?" The feminine voice replied, a soft whimper coming from her.

"Honestly, I can't see you, but I'm pretty sure you're not." Maisie replied, a smirk growing on her face. She propped her elbow against a stony damp rock and continued to look around the dark cave.

"Is anyone else... Well, alive, or at least awake?" Maisie called out, her voice hoarse.

She heard murmurs and groans, and she fell back against the hard ground. "Okay, is anyone badly injured, that they can't move?" She asked.

She heard collective replies, and was relieved to hear that no one was badly injured. "Alright... just some scrapes and scratches." She sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Where are we?" She heard a soft whisper echo, and turned to see the same girl who had screamed out back on the bus. By now, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could now make out the various figures inside the cave with her.

"In a cave." Maisie answered sheepishly, shifting into a sitting position so she could crawl over to the girl.

"Wh- where's my mother and brother?" She asked, her voice shaky as she looked around.

"..." Maisie bit her lip, as she searched around the cave. The rest of the people looked wary of each other, and obviously frightened.

"Well, maybe they aren't here with us. Maybe they are outside." Maisie nodded, petting the girls soft hair.

The girl whimpered, but nodded. She didn't say anything after that.

OoOoO

Dean and Sam were talking with the Forest Park Sheriff, and Sam jotted down some notes, as he nodded.

"Alright, so, is there any sign of the others?" He asked after a second, looking up from the notebook.

The man nodded, "Not a soul. I seriously don't understand what the hell is going on here." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Mind if we take a look around where the accident happened?" Dean asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know why. But, I guess it couldn't hurt... Give me a ring if you find anything." The Sheriff said, tilting his hat at the two.

Dean nodded and Sam gave a reassuring smile. The brothers turned and headed down the closed off road towards where the accident had taken place.

Half an hour had passed, and the two siblings couldn't find any clues along the road.

Sam sighed loudly while Dean kicked a chunk of a tree away in annoyance. "Sammy, seriously." Dean muttered.

Sam rubbed his temple in thought, and he looked around, hands on his hips. "Wait, Dean, what about the forest. We should check around the inside of the forest." Sam said, motioning towards the tall tree's.

Dean paused, and looked over into the forest, thick with large tree's and leaves everywhere. He nodded slowly, and stepped under the 'Caution' sign, letting Sam pass by him as he stared up at the rustling branches dancing in the wind.

"Come on, Dean. There could be Dead people in here..." Sam muttered, twigs and leaves crunching beneath his shoes as he stepped further into the forest.

Dean rolled his eyes, but followed, knowing his brother could indeed be right.

OoOoO

Maisie was now up and about, exploring the large damp cave. She sighed, and leaned against part of the rock that jutted out.

"There has got to be an entrance or exit, or something..." She muttered, pausing as she looked behind her.

Everyone was resting, and Maisie had left to try and find a way out of the cave. She had told everyone to wait tell she returned.

A rock rolled down part of the ledge, and hit her boot. Maisie stared, and looked towards the wall.

Her eyes widened, and she took a step backwards. A figure was perched on the cave's hard damp rocks, swinging it's legs off the edge of the ledge. The spirit had soft wavy silver locks, with pinkish tips, that reached down to it's waist.

Maisie blinked again, and tilted her head. "Uh-" She started, but then noticed that the spirit was fully naked, but didn't seem to care. "Hi." She said lamely, waving her hand. "You are... A Nymph, right?" Maisie asked, staring at the beautiful looking spirit.

She nodded, and smiled innocently as she hopped off the edge and onto the ground.

"I am Kristabelle, a Wood Nymph." She spoke, her voice laced with a soft and caring touch. She smiled rather sweetly, and stepped lightly over the jagged rocks of the cave. "I would like to help you." She stated airily, as she twirled, stepping closer to Maisie.

"Well, thank you, uh, Kristabella... I'm... Maisie." Maisie spoke, uncertain to weather she should trust the supernatural being. She has never met one before, and only read about Nymphs.

Kristabelle's smile widened, as she circled Maisie. "I can't stand it when Fane drags you all here and then leaves it to Ludomil to kill humans. I don't like it... I hate those two." Kristabelle murmured, staring at the ground with a sadden expression.

"Wait, who is Fane? And L- Ludomil...?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes, Ludomil and Fane... They are evil. Well, mostly Ludomil. Fane... he's not right..." Kristabelle shook her head, her soft hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Well, this is why I was born. To stop those two from harming humans... But, lately, my powers have become so weak, and I can't just stop them anymore." Kristabelle mumbled, looking at her bare feet as if in shame.

Maisie hummed, as she stared at the beautiful spirit in front of her. "Usually you're supposed to take a human form." She commented.

"I don't want to harm anyone..." Kristabelle replied, fidgeting in her spot. "Still, I think that is part of the reason why I need a human form... Because I'm becoming weak every day." Maisie stared into the Nymphs clear baby blue orbs which seemed to shine and glow in the dim darkness of the cave.

Her clear porcelain skin gave off a radiant shine as she stepped away from Maisie. "Quickly. There is an exit this way, but it's a tight squeeze, and can only fit one at a time. You'll have to be quick, because Ludomil shall be back very soon... Hurry, Maisie. _Run_." Kristabelle disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared, her voice echoing around the cave.

Maisie turned on her heel and quickly ran back the way she had came. 'I don't have much time...' She thought. 'That nymph couldn't be lying.', She nearly slipped as she rounded a corner.

"Hey! We have to go, _now_!" Maisie called, as she went to go get everyone up and standing. "We're in danger. No questions, now move." She demanded, pointing towards the way of the exit.

She rushed everyone up, but was careful of their wounds. "There is an exit just up around the corner up ahead, but it's a tight fit, and only one can get out at a time." She explained, and gently pushed along the little girl.

"It's okay, we'll find your mom and brother." Maisie smiled. The girl only nodded, a small hopeful smile on her face.

A good five minutes had passed, and Maisie was standing at the end of the shuffling line.

Light flooded in from the small narrow opening, as people one by one began to exit.

"Alright, remember people, just wait tell everyone is out. It'll be safer if we stay in a group!" She called from the inside.

She hoped everyone would listen to her. But, they had until now, so hopefully it'll all work out.

"Sarah... Where are you?" She mumbled, turning away from the line of those who had yet to exit.

"_Hurry, he's coming..._" Maisie flinched, but looked around. "Kristabelle...!" She whispered, but didn't see the spirit anywhere.

"Alright, let's pick up the pace people." Maisie ordered, looking back into the dark cavern for any signs of Ludomil.

About two minutes passed, and then she heard some talking from the outside. "Alright, is that everyone?" She asked, taking a step back towards the exit, squinting from the sudden flash of bright light coming from the outside.

"Yeah, that's everyone!" She heard the reply.

Giving a once over of the cave, she turned and was about to start to crawl through the small space, but then a hand suddenly grabbed her ankle, pulling her backwards with claws ripping through her boot and cutting her flesh.

OoOoO

*Whistles* Third chapter and it's already getting epic.  
_Jk._

Oh, and as for the Nymph... I don't know a whole lot about nymphs, but I read that they are rather friendly and love to dance and sing, and are beautiful,... So, this is how I envisioned her to be... Yey.

By the way, If no one knows, Maisie's name is pronounced: May-see.

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Chapter 4: Encountering Lost Souls

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Four: Encountering Lost Souls

OoOoO

Maisie let a surprised cry out, as she reached for the jagged parts of the rocks, gripping them as she tried to pull herself upwards.

The claws gripping her ankles didn't let go, and continued to pull her back inside the cave.

She thrashed about, flailing her arms and legs as best she could.

Ignoring the pain from the sharp rocks, she kicked about, and eventually loosened her leg from the grip of whatever was grasping her legs.

She managed to kick it, and it let go completely, letting a growl escape. She let a breathy groan out, and crawled away, banging her legs and slicing her palms on the sharp edged points of the cave.

"Run!" She called out hastily.

"But-"  
"I said to fucking run!" She yelled out, throwing some broken off pebbles towards the exit. She turned and fell on her butt.

She reached down to her other boot, and gripped the throwing knives that were hidden inside.

She lashed out at whatever was coming closer to her. She could hear the slice of skin cutting as she slashed again.

A loud growl filled the cave as she backed up against the wall, water dripping down from the cave top.

Maisie was satisfied that she could hear the trample of twigs and leaves crunching, knowing that the people were running away.

"You, girlie, just lost all my food." Maisie stiffened, as she looked up to see a tall dark figure standing above her.

It was a tall dark spirit. Unlike Kristabelle, it glowed a weird dark but light shade, and had stunning crystal purple eyes.

Only his face was screwed up in a deep frown.

Maisie swallowed. "Well, too bad, so sad." She muttered, chuckling as she pulled the last of her throwing knives out.

Too bad she didn't know where her archery equipment was, otherwise this sucker would be Dead by now...

She sniffled, and leaned back coolly. "What are you going to do about it, Ludomil?" She asked, twirling the small knives between her fingers.

"Ho? So you know who I am?" He asked, smiling eerily.

Maisie nodded as she licked her lips. "Yup. Kristabelle told me all about you." She smirked, slowly standing up as Ludomil took a step backwards, a clear look of interest on his face.

"Hmm, Kristabelle is a lying little bitch. I wouldn't belive her if I were you." Ludomil chuckled.

Maisie hummed, as she shifted her weight to her good leg.

"Did she tell you that I was a Troll Elf? A Guardian of the Mountains, Forests, and Caves alike?" Ludomil chuckled darkly.

"A Guardian...?"

"Yes, ma'am. All I want is to protect this area. Protect it from being destroyed by you filthy humans." He growled again, his fist clenching in warning.

"Ouch." Maisie rolled her eyes, as she tightened the grip on her throwing knife. "Well, no matter. I'm sure that they have gotten away by now, So," Maisie quickly darted to the right, throwing her weight as she made her way through the small opening as fast as she could. Just before she crawled out, she shifted so she could pull her arm back and threw the knife towards the Troll Elf.

It hit him dead in the eye, and the spirit flickered briefly before disappearing. "Just so you know, girlie, Fane is out there." He chuckled, before his voice faded away.

Maisie grunted as she pulled herself from the hole, and crawled into the grassy dirt surrounding the outside of the cave. "Bastard." She muttered, hugging her ribs that throbbed.

She knew that they weren't broken, but badly banged up from when she was trying to escape. She looked around, and was happy that she saw no one.

"Alright..." She muttered, standing up shakily, trying not to topple over.

"Hey, miss, are you okay...?" Maisie froze, as she turned to stare at the little girl who ran up to her.

"I- It's you... Why are you here? I told you to run!" Maisie hissed, grabbing the girls arm gently. "Come on, where did the others go?" She asked, squinting as she tried to see anything out of the ordinary.

The girl pointed. "That way..." She murmured, sounding as if she did something bad.

Maisie's Heart panged in a painful way, as she started off in that direction. "Okay, let's catch up with everyone..." Maisie mumbled, as she limped forwards.

"And where do you think you're going?" Maisie froze, and she slowly turned to look at the girl.

The girl had bright glowing emerald green eyes, obviously different from her natural brown orbs. Also, she had a man's voice...

The girl- or rather, _man possessing girl_, laughed quite evilly, as the hand ripped out of her grasp.

"Fane..."

OoOoO

Dean was holding his shot gun tightly, twirling around various trees. It reminded him of purgatory.

Sam was behind him, hand gun gripped gently in his right hand, and their fathers notebook in the other. "Okay, so, what do you think it is, Dean?" Sam asked, his eyes darting around the woodsy area for any signs of life or supernatural beings.

Dean shook his head, "I'm not sure." He trailed off, hearing a twig snap. Suddenly, a person tripped out, and fell to the ground.

Dean shot back, avoiding getting trampled as a whole group of people ran from a cluster of tree's.

"H- hey!" One of them stopped, finally spotting the two Winchester's. "Please! You got to help us!" A different woman begged, dropping to her knee's.

"There was some-... Some _monster_ that wanted to kill us!" Another supplied, a lost confused look on his face.

"A- and the girl, she got dragged back inside-!" Another man choked out, leaning against the tree for support.

"Are you all from the greyhound bus?"

"Yes!" They all said, nodding their heads furiously.

"Good, alright. Just head straight that way, and don't look back." Sam said, pointing towards the way Dean and him had came from.

They nodded, and continued on their way to freedom.

Dean and Sam shared a look, before lightly jogging in the direction the people had showed them.

OoOoO

"Get out-" Maisie choked out, kicking her legs at the intruding spirit. "She's just a girl!" She glared, furious that the spirit Fane had possessed her.

Blood had began to leak from the corners of her mouth.

"She can't take it!" Maisie cried out, feeling the hand tighten around her throat. "Please-" She muttered, struggling to peel away the small hand.

"Hmm, I'm wondering what I should do with you..." Fane mocked, pretending to go into deep thought.

"To give you back to Ludomil, or... To kill you myself." He chuckled darkly, as he finally pulled his hand away from Maisie's throat.

Maisie gasped for breath and coughed as she gently touched her neck. "_You bastard_- just let her go!"

"Hey, now. That isn't any way to talk to a Guardian of the Forest." Fane pouted, shaking his finger at Maisie.

"Wh-"  
"Oh, those two always leave me out. It's not very nice, and it hurts my feeli-"

"What are you talking about?" Maisie hissed out, shifting backwards so she could use the tall tree for support as she raised to her feet painfully.

Fane frowned, and crossed his arms. "Faun. I enjoy tricking people and I lure them into deep dark forests."

Maisie scowled, "A faun... You aren't a 'Guardian of the Forest', you're just an unimportant being sent here by Loki or something." She spat, wishing badly that she had her archery equipment.

"This is my home." Fane growled deeply, taking a couple steps forward. He suddenly let a sigh out. "Well, I don't think this body can take much more, so, I guess I'll just end you right here, right now." He giggled demonically.

Maisie just shrugged, and Fane leaped for her, tackling her to the ground. She landed in some moss that was attached to the bottom of the tree, so it was at least a soft landing.

Fane reeled back the child's fist, and brought it down on Maisie. Maisie blocked, but was surprised when her vision suddenly clouded.

"Remember, trickster." Fane chuckled, as he disappeared.

The forest surrounding her turned dark, as the tree's wilted and leaves turned black and fell to the dirty Earth.

Maisie frowned, as she closed her eyes. "This isn't real. It's only an illusion." She told herself.

"Maisie, my precious baby..." Maisie's eyes snapped open, as she turned to locate the voice.

"Mom..." She mumbled, staring at the figure of her Dead mother. She was caked in blood and grime, and hade various torn chunks from her battered body.

Maisie looked away. "Wha- what happened to you?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Ghouls..." Her mother replied, turning slow and disappearing behind a tree.

Maisie was tempted to follow, but it was what Fane wanted. She stayed in her spot, awkwardly waiting for Fane to make another appearance.

Hopefully he'd ditch the girls body and come after her in his spirit form. Hopefully...

Maisie stilled when she heard the rustling of twigs and branches. She tensed and turned to look behind her, but saw nothing.

"Just get it over with, Fane." She growled out, her hand searching for a strong broken off branch.

She picked one up, and broke it in half, creating a sharp pointed end. She held it up. "I'm ready." She half smirked, standing as a figure dived for her.

OoOoO

"Sam, hurry it up. I think I hear something over there." Dean whispered, careful of his heavy steps as he neared a small clearing where there weren't so many tree's around. Sam was behind him, tense as he watched their flank.

The two made it into the clearing, and Dean could hear soft voices getting closer, sounding more rash and harsh.

"This is it, Sammy." Dean said quietly, nodding his head in the direction of which many tree's hid. Sam nodded, and the two crept along, finding the closest opening where they could easily get through without any trouble.

They quickened their pace as they heard the voices get louder. Dean came from out of the patch of clustered tree's, and stared in minor shock as he saw a small child holding a knife, trying desperately to slice up the woman on the ground.

The woman appeared to be struggling, and looked already half dead. The girl chuckled crazily as she pulled her hand back to try to stab her again.

"Hey!" Dean called, marching up to the two females. "Little girl, you can't jus-" Dean was suddenly flung back, and he smacked into a tree.

He had the wind knocked out of him, and he coughed, sucking in breath. "Dean!" Sam called, running over.

The apparent little girl had bright glowing green eyes, and blood was slowly oozing from her mouth and nose.

"S- she's not a girl-" Maisie struggled out, her hand over her throat as if she was trying to pry an invisible hand off. "F-_ faun_-!" She coughed, raggedly dragging in breath as stilled.

Dean scrambled for his gun, picking it up and aiming for the girl. Sam winced, and turned away.

"_Stop_-!" Maisie flinched as she heard the gun echo as blood splattered onto the ground in front of her.

The girl fell to the ground with a loud thud, unmoving. A bright light filled the area, and the three humans covered their eyes from it's blinding radiance.

A few seconds later, it dissapited, and the girl had returned to normal, but still lay motionless in the fallen leaves.

Maisie stared with wide eyes. She crawled over, and touched the girls shoulder, gently nudging it.

"She's dead... I'm sorry." Sam said, feeling somewhat bad all of a sudden.

"Don't you think I know I fucking dead body when I see one?" Maisie snapped, as she gently closed the girls dull brown eyes, moving her hair from her face. "At least you'll be with your mother and brother..." Maisie mumbled, sighing as she moved back, wincing from the pain.

She turned around, and stared at the two men. "Well, at least I fucking found you. _Finally_..." She fell back, exhausted.

OoOoO

O. M. G.

Happy family reunion. *shot*

Anyways. Poor little girl, I feel awful... But at least Maisie finally found her step-brothers?

And huzzah. Longest chapter yet.

~Love me or Hate me~


	5. Chapter 5: Matter of Trust

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Five: Matter of Trust

OoOoO

Maisie was comfortable. The softness surrounding her felt nice. She let a sigh out, rolling over in the softness.

Her hand landed beside her, and she found that she was gripping a pillow. She murmured something, but was too tired to even understand herself.

She rolled the opposite way, but immediately shot up from the bed. She groaned in pain, hugging her ribs gently.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Maisie jolted from the voice.

"You don't have to yell..." She slurred, reaching her hand up to rub at her half-lidded eyes. A loud yawn came from her as she slowly sunk back down, now being careful of her wounds. She shifted so she could get a better look around her.

"Ah, motel room, of course." She concluded, turning her head to look at the source of the voices.

"I wasn't yelling..." The same man from earlier mumbled, blinking as he shared a look with the other man.

Maisie licked her lips. "Yeah, well... yeah." She finished lamely, her eyes drifting up and down the two figures. "You two look horrible." She commented.

"We could say the same about you. Are you a Hunter?" Maisie turned her gaze to the older brother, who was sitting at a desk, papers sprawled out in front of him.

Maisie smirked, and looked at the ceiling, "I'm not a Hunter. I'm just a kid." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious." He glared, tapping his fingers on the papers.

"I am to." She muttered, prodding at her ribs warily. "I'm..." She bit her lip, wondering how she should say it.

"Well, your step-sister. The daughter of John Winchester and Kate Milligan." She said, avoiding eye contact with the two. "And I've been tracking you down for the past four weeks." She snorted, shaking her head.

"Hah, Oh no, we've already been through this." Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he stood. "The last time someone said that, they turned out to be ghouls." He glared, picking up his gun from the desk. He cocked it, and aimed it at Maisie.

She raised her brow, "What, who?..." She trailed off, an invisible light going off inside her head. "Adam!" She gasped.

"Yeah, your little brother and mother are Dead. And so are you." Dean supplied, walking closer.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm not dead. I'd know if I was dead." Maisie rolled her eyes, shifting around in a position that didn't hurt her.

"My ass hurts." She said, making a face as it throbbed as she put her weight on one cheek.

"U- uhh, wait, Dean. What if she is telling the truth?" Sam said, standing and walking over to Dean.

"I am." Maisie nodded, and fell to her side that hurt less. "Oh, and Adam wasn't younger than me, he's two years older than I am."

"Then how are you John Winchester's child?" Sam asked, staring at her with a curious look in his gaze.

"Well, let's just say my mother couldn't get enough of that man." Maisie smiled innocently. "And so; A beautiful baby girl was born." She used her hands in a mock-amazed gesture, and chuckled.

"Then how could we make sure you're not a ghoul?" Sam squinted, watching her intently.

"Uh, I don't know. How did you know..." She trailed off, staring at the sheets.

"Well, there is always Decapitation." Dean suggested, shrugging his shoulders as he stared at the shot gun in his hands.

"Oh, haha. Okay, smarty." Maisie rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. Shoot my fucking head off. I just won't tell you anything of what happened in the forest." She stated, casually crossing her arms as she waited for her Death.

"Wait, you know what happened?" Sam asked, stepping forward.

"Of course, I was on the fucking bus." Maisie gave Sam a weird stare. "But they're something I've never seen before... Only read about." She said.

"Wait, so are you a Hunter?" Sam sighed, moving his hair from out of his face.

"No. But, since I've been tracking you two down, monsters and other shit have came after me. Plus, once I found my mother and brother... Well, I ran away, and never looked back." Maisie mumbled, going into a minor daze as she thought back to the tattered bloodied bodies of her family.

"My mother... She left me this clue. Ah- Aw, shit." Maisie scowled. "My bag... God." She cursed, crossing her legs. She groaned, and put her hands on her face. "That had my life and other very important things in it." She sighed, glaring at the blanket.

Sam eyed the girl, before pulling Dean to the other room. "Dean, we have got to believe her. At least for now." Sam said, his eyes practically begging to keep her.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, remember the last time you thought that?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"But, Dean!" Sam nearly whined out. Nearly.

"Fine. But if she turns out to be a ghoul or something, it's you who's gonna kill her." Dean snapped, stomping back inside the room.

"Aww, having trust issues?" Maisie smirked, as she prodded at her side. "Did you do this?" She asked after a second.

Dean shook his head, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. Sam walked back in, smiling. "Bobby did."

"Bobby?" Maisie asked, staring at the bandages under her torn up shirt.

"Bobby was a close friend of Dad's, but, he's almost like a father to us..." Sam said, a small smile in place.

Maisie nodded, as she played with the torn edges of the left over bandages. "So, uhh... What's up?" She asked awkwardly. "Anything else you'd like to know, or whatever?"

"Well, could you tell us what the hell happened? With the bus and the forest and all those Deaths."

"Ah... Right." Maisie nodded, her thoughts drifting back to the young possessed girl. "Well... First of all, it was late, and few people were awake. I was one. The girl, you know, the one you shot, was awake. I guess she was playing with her doll or something. Anyway, umm, I think I fell asleep, and I was woken from hearing a choking noise. So, I turned in the direction it was coming from and a man, early 30's, literally had his hand around his neck. Then that girl screamed, and after that was darkness.

When I woke up, I was in some cave, along with the other remaining passengers. And-..." Maisie stopped, biting her lip.

"What?" Sam asked gently, tiling his head. From behind him, Dean rolled his eyes, swinging his leg over the other.

"Well, I met this... Nymph. A Wood Nymph. Her name was Kristabelle. She's the one who helped the others escape."

And, it turns out that she is currently in the middle of a-.. how should I put this- mini war? With two other spirits. L-... Lug- er, Ludomil...? Yeah, who is a Troll Elf. Along with Fane, who is a Faun. All protectors, or Guardians, of the 'forest' type area. Ludomil claims he only wishes to keep the place safe from Humans. That's why he's been killing them recently. But, it's not all his fault. Because... Because Fane, he keeps tricking people and leading them into the forest areas, so Ludomil can slaughter them... Now, Kristabelle, being the good guy, er, spirit. Does everything she can to help humans out."

Okay, that about summons it up. I hope." Maisie finished, looking inbetween Dean and Sam. "Make any sense?" She asked airily, shrinking in her spot on the bed.

"Hardly." Dean scoffed. Sam glared at him. "A little, but, I don't quite understand why..." He trailed off, making a motion with his hands.

"Uh, well, not to sure, but Kristabella was born to stop Fane and Ludomil. That it's her job. That's what she told me, I think." Maisie blinked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Are we done with twenty-one questions? Cause, I'm tired and in pain from today's events..." She muttered, moving to pull the blankets from her waist.

"No, you could sleep there." Sam interrupted, gently pushing her back down on the bed.

"But, there's only two beds." Maisie said, blinking. "Unless you two are more than just brothers." She giggled.

"Seriously! Why does everyone say that!?" Dean smacked his forehead.

"Cause you two look gay?" Maisie murmured, as she stood, despite the pain. "I'm fine with the couch, or ground, or whatever." She said, making her way to the couch. "But, I am taking this blanket." She glared as she awkwardly landed on the couch, avoiding her one side which was littered with bruises.

Sam blinked. "Bu-"

"Shhh! Injured person trying to sleep." Maisie said, her voice muffled from the blanket which was pulled over her head.

"Okay..." Sam turned and stared at Dean. They both shrugged, and made their way to their own beds.

OoOoO

Another chapter complete. (_Is anyone even reading this? *shot*_) Oh wells, I like it. D;

_Derp._

~Love me or Hate me~


	6. Chapter 6: Questioning Angel

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Six: Questioning Angel

OoOoO

The next morning, Sam woke up early. It was almost six in the morning. He opened his mouth and let out a long yawn. He shifted and turned onto his side, staring at the empty couch.

Sam shot up, groggily looking around. That girl (Wow, he never asked for her name) seemed to be missing. He got out of bed, stretching as he kicked his brothers bed.

Dean jolted awake, making a weird snorting noise. "What time is it?" He groaned, head hitting the pillow.

"Nearly six." Came Sam's reply.

"Why?" Dean growled out, shoving the pillow over his head.

"The girl is missing."

"Which girl?" Dean asked, his face still buried in the pillow.

Sam snorted, "You know, our half sister. With brown hair and blue eyes. Wears a butterfly barrette in her hair?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean was silent, before making a noise in the back of his throat. "Oh yeah..." He slowly shift so he was sitting up. He looked around with a frown.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Dean asked after a second.

Sam shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "What?"

"Shh." Dean stood, reaching for the knife that hid under the mattress. Sam crept to his bag, pulling out a hand gun.

Dean stepped lightly towards the bathroom, and put his head against the door gently. He could hear whispers and voices.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and slowly reached for the handle. With ease, he burst inside, and stared.

He walked further in, and nearly had a heart attack. "Jesus!" He huffed, staring at the bathtub.

Maisie lay inside it, curled up in the blanket which she partly used as a pillow. She flinched in her sleep, and opened her eyes tiredly. "What?" She asked, sitting up. Her back cracked as she stretched.

"Why are you sleeping in the fricking tub?"

"Uhm, cause it's more comfortable than the couch."

"Seriously."

"Yeah." She rubbed at her eyes, and focused her gaze on Dean. He was leaning against the counter, giving her a weird look.

Sam walked in, blinking. "Why are you-"

"She finds it comfortable." Dean snapped, rubbing his forehead.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, alright." He stepped out, heading back to his bed. Dean followed after, collapsing on the couch with an irritated look on his face.

Maisie got the idea, and crawled out of the tub, and made her way out. She sat on the floor, the blanket covering most of her body except for her head.

Sam looked in between the two and cleared his throat. "So, umm, name?" He asked sheepishly. "Nice." Dean scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Maisie." She said nonchalantly, eyeing the stained floor.

"Full name...?" Sam arched his eyebrows, waving his hands in the air.

"Uh, Maisie May Milligan." Maisie suddenly looked rather embarrassed, and pulled the blanket over her head.

Dean snorted, chuckling. "Maisie May?" He shook his head. Sam tried to hide his smile, and stared at the blanket surrounding Maisie.

Maisie glared, "Well, John said Maisie, Mom said May. So." She rolled her eyes.

"Dad was there for your birth?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Messed up times. But then I never saw him tell he came to see Adam. I saw him much more after that." Maisie smiled softly.

"Aww, cute." Dean scowled.

"Jelly?" Maisie glared, sticking her tongue out.

"Well then!" Sam interrupted, standing from the bed. He clapped once, looking around while biting his lip.

"Who wants breakfast?"

OoOoO

The three siblings were currently sitting inside a Diner. Maisie stared at the coffee with disinterest, while pouring endless bags of sugar inside. Dean was shoving food down his throat. Sam was eating slowly and sipping his coffee contently.

Maisie looked at Dean, then at Sam. She pushed the cup of coffee away after swirling her spoon in it to many times.

A plate was placed in front of her and she thanked the waitress. She began to eat her apple pancakes, of course after they were drenched in syrup.

An awkward silence had settled between the three as they ate. Maisie finally finished, and just stared at her sticky plate.

'Sarah, where are you?' She thought, glancing at the clock hanging from the wall. She chewed on her bottom lip, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"I'll be back." She said, hopping off of her seat and making her way to the bathroom. As she entered, she jumped when she saw Sarah standing beside the counter. Maisie crouched and looked under to check if there was anyone else in the bathroom. After checking the stalls, she stood and stared at Sarah, hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" Maisie asked in a hushed whisper.

"I've been busy up in Heaven." Sarah answered simply, a small smile on her face. "Besides, it's not like anything bad is happening, right?" She asked innocently, brushing her hair from her eyes.

Maisie had the urge to face palm. "Uhh, yeah. I was nearly killed -or eaten- by some Troll Elf. Oh, and again, nearly killed by a Faun."

Sarah frowned, her hands falling to her sides. "That's horrible." She whispered.  
"Yeah. So, can you tell me what's going on? Maybe go and talk with Kritsabelle or something?" Maisie asked quietly, checking the bathroom stalls once again.

"Kris-"

"A Wood Nymph, she's a good g- Spirit." Maisie interrupted her angel.

"Oh. Well, I'll see what I can do." Sarah smiled warmly, disappearing from sight. Maisie let out a sigh, and paused, staring at the now empty public washroom. She awkward stepped out from the bathroom, and returned to her seat.

Sam turned to her, blinking. "Are you going to drink that?" He asked, pointing to her coffee.

Maisie bit her lip as she shook her head. She watched, delighted, as Sam picked up to over sugared cup of coffee, and took a slow sip.

He spat it out after a second, and Maisie burst out laughing. "Di- Didn't you see me pouring like- fifty bags of sugar into that?" She giggled.

Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at her. "Not at all." He cracked a smile, her childish laughter effecting him.

Dean just rolled his eyes, not admitting that it was funny in the slightest. "Well, since we're all finished, we should go now." Dean said, standing from his stool. Sam and Maisie followed suit. The three of them walked to the cash register, and Sam paid for all of them.

OoOoO

Sarah walked through the empty Redwood forest. She stepped over fallen branches and logs with ease, not making a single sound.

The angel passed through more tree's and found herself more into the middle of the huge forest area. She saw a small pool of water, with a log over top of it, balancing between some rocks on either side.

She walked over gracefully, eyeing the figure sitting atop the fallen tree. "Kristabelle?" She asked, standing at the edge of the small water pit.

The Spirit looked up, and smiled. "Hello." She said, her voice raspy. "I am Kristabelle, the Wood Nymph." She nodded, her feet dragging in the cool misty water.

"I am Sarah,"

"An Angel." The Nymph finished for her, staring at her ghosted reflection in the rippled water.

"Correct." Sarah said, stepping onto the log, easing her way towards the center where Kristabelle was lurking. "So, do you mind telling me what's going on. I would like to help anyway I can." Sarah tilted her head, gently grasping Kristabelle's hand and squeezing it tightly in hers.

OoOoO

Hmm, sorry it's short, again...

Change of subject, what's everyone doing for the upcoming Holiday? *slapped* I'm planning a surprise for everyone who's reading. Teehee.

~Love me or Hate me~


	7. Chapter 7: Battling Spirits

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Seven: Battling Spirits

OoOoO

Sarah was waiting for her chance to get Maisie alone. She needed to tell her what she had learned from Kristabelle.

She was currently standing outside of the shabby motel the siblings were staying at. More specifically, she was right outside of the window, staring inside. It was too dark for them to see her, but hopefully Maisie would catch a glimpse of her.

After a few more minutes, she paused, feeling something strange. She tensed, and disappeared quickly, just in time as another being appeared inside the small room.

OoOoO

Maisie nearly fell over, shocked from the sudden figure inside the room.  
"Cas, hey." Dean nodded in greeting. Sam nodded his head also, and continued with his research.

"Isn't 'Cas' a girl's name?" Maisie asked, smirking at the look she received.

"Cas, this is Maisie May." Dean smirked, "Maisie May, meet Castiel. He's-"

"An Angel. Yeah." Maisie waved her hand, as she sat back down on the couch, pulling a large book into her lap.

"I know who she is." Castiel said simply, nodding in acknowledgement. "Your blood." He murmured, staring at Maisie with minor interest.

"Wait, how do you know he's an angel?" Dean made a face at her.

"Well, what else were you going to say. Also, I think I'd now one because I have one. Plus, one does not just pop in the middle of a motel room." Maisie listed, smugly staring up at Dean.

"Oh, whatever powder puff." Dean huffed.

"Wait, did you say you had one?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side.

Maisie nodded, her eyes going over the old stained pages. "Yup. Her name is Sarah. Well, that is her vessel's name." Maisie supplied, eyes skimming over the page as she turned to the next one. "She's probably lurking around her somewhere."

"Yes. I can feel her presence. I just can't put my finger on it." Castiel agreed, eyeing the room warily.

"She claims to be my 'Guardian Angel'." Maisie smiled at the thought of her pale faced angel. "Only I could see her true form. Well, aside from other angels." She sighed happily, remembering those pure beautiful wings.

"Fine. Then make her come here." Dean crossed his arms, arching his brows expectedly.

"She doesn't like other people, but, I guess if I begged her, she'd come." Maisie rolled her eyes, playing with the torn edges of the book.

"Than get to begging." Dean said simply. Maisie glared at him, but closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, a figure appeared by the door. She came closer, and looked quite shy. "Sarah, meet Dean and Sam Winchester." Maisie said, motioning to each man. "Dear brothers of mine, meet Sarah, My beloved." Maisie snorted, chuckling at the face Sarah made.

"Hello, Castiel." Sarah greeted after a second, bowing her head in respect.

"Hello." Castiel replied, nodding in her direction.

"Aww, you're so cute and quiet." Maisie teased, cupping her cheeks. Castiel blinked, and tilted his head in a questioning motion. "Stop being all cute." Maisie huffed, her fingers tapping gently on the page she was on.

"Okay, stop flirting with the Angel." Dean snapped, crossing his arms. "Jelly." Maisie mumbled quietly. "Anyways, Sarah," Maisie cleared her throat, staring at the angel standing beside her.

"I need to talk to you. Alone, please." Sarah asked politely, her hands behind her back.

"It's okay. Once you get to know her, she could be a real pain in the a- ow, hey." Maisie was dragged from the room, into the hallway. "Jesus, woman."

"It's about Kristabelle." Sarah ignored her last comment, fingering the folds of her dress. "Yeah, what's going on?" Maisie asked, biting her lip. "Well, she's getting really weak. She doesn't think that she could stop them much longer." Sarah murmured, her thoughts going back to the sadden Nymph. "She claims that she needs a... Host."

"Host? Oh, like she needs to possess someone. I remember she said something like that. And then she'll be stronger." Maisie nodded slowly.

"She's really nice and gentle. Please-"

"Oh no. You said that I'd do it, didn't you?" Maisie chuckled awkwardly, putting her hand up.

"... Maybe." Sarah replied, reaching for Maisie's hand and squeezing it in her's. "Please, Maisie." She asked, her eyes shining with wet tears.

Maisie rolled her eyes. "Well, whats she going to do?" She asked, putting more weight on one leg than the other as she tilted her head.

Sarah looked thoughtful for a minute, and looked back into Maisie's eyes. "Battle Ludomil and Fane, once and for all." Her gaze hardened, her fists clenching tightly that her nails dug into her hosts skin, making blood drip onto the carpeted hallways.

"Okay, you realize what that could do to my body? Oh well, if it's once and for all, I guess." Maisie gave in, shrugging. "But, I demand at least some control over my body."

"Of course, lets go." Sarah said, reaching her hand out to touch Maisie's cheek. Maisie took a step backwards, raising her hands in the air. "Wait, right this second?" Maisie blinked, glancing back at the closed door with had the numbers '106' on the center.

"Well, yes. Once and for all. Remember?"

"Uh, right. Should they come, just in case anything dangerous happens?" Maisie asked, motioning to the other side of the door.

"Well, I suppose, but-" Sarah made a face.  
"Lets get this show on the road, then." Maisie said, turning back towards the door. She paused, and turned to look at Sarah.

"I trust you, Haziel." She said quietly before walking back inside the motel room. Sarah paused, and followed after the human woman with a small smile on her face.

After explaining their basic 'plan', Castiel had agreed to help (if needed) in the end, so he was going to be there also. He touched both Sam and Dean's forehead, and left to get to their planned destination.

"Hopefully this will all be over soon." Maisie said, turning to Sarah. The descended angel nodded, and gently touched Maisie's cheek, feeling the warmth that came from it.

A split second later, the two ended up in the Redwood Forest, right near Dean, Sam, and Castiel. The three hid in the mixed trees, guns at the ready. Castiel only stood out, his trench coat blowing gently with the wind.

Maisie pushed her bangs from her face as she looked around. "Okay, where do we meet her?" She asked, facing Sarah.

"She's already here." Sarah replied, pointing to a figure sitting in a tree. The woodland nymph appeared in front of them with ease, a pained expression on her ghostly features. "Thank you, Maisie." Kristabelle said, hugging her arms close to her body.

"Don't thank me yet, dude." Maisie raised her hands up, waving them as she watched warily as Kristabelle moved her arms away from her chest and let them hang limply. "Honestly, you're doing me a huge favor." Kristabelle insisted, stepping closer to Maisie. Her eyes suddenly turned into a very light shade, and vanished as a pure white surrounded Maisie for a second.

Maisie could feel her body go weak, but then become stronger, from Kristabelle's spirit inside her.

OoOoO

Only thirty-six minutes had passed, and both Ludomil and Fane had showed up, both in vessels.

_"Great, so, basically it's a fight to the Death, with our human bodies." _Maisie mumbled, suddenly feeling unsure about everything. Only Kristabelle could hear here, because only she had the full control of her vocal cords and such.

_'It's alright, I would never let any harm come to you or your body.' _Kristabelle thought, her voice echoing in Maisie's ears.

_"I supposed this makes me feel a bit better, but, can we get started?" _Maisie asked, eyes darting around to look at Sam and Dean who stood off to the side with Castiel and Sarah, behind some barrier Kristabelle had put up with her added powers.

_'Of course.' _Kristabelle agreed, suddenly springing forward with both grace and confidence. Maisie squinted, not sure if she wanted to know what was going to happen next.

Kristabelle changed forward, tree bark forming from her hand which began to swirl around itself, creating a sharp pointed end. She ignored the knowing smirk coming from Fane's vessel's face, as he disappeared from sight.

_'Darn Illusionists.' _Kristabelle sighed inwardly, turning on her heel to face behind her.

_"Can you see him?"_ Maisie asked, her eyes following Kristabelle's, but she saw nothing. _'Barely. He's almost to powerful, even with his added vessel.'_ Kristabelle replied, thrusting her arm forward.

Maisie could feel her arm graze something, and Fane flickered in front of them, blood from his vessel spurting out from his wounded arm. The Faun seemed to be enjoying himself and didn't mind that he was hurt, and only disappeared again.

Ludomil stood still, eyeing the two fighting vessels. "I can't decide who I hate more. Kristabelle," His gruff voice paused, as he jolted forward, his fist connecting with Fane's invisible face. "Or Fane." He sneered nastily, knocking the Faun over.

Fane had a look of shock on his face, and he growled darkly. Pushing himself off the ground, he licked the blood from his cut lip and his eyes shined a bright red before returning to normal.

Kristabelle watched warily before she stepped forward quickly, stabbing her arm through Fane's body with ease.

The vessel's blood splattered onto the grassy ground, coloring the leaves and grass with a dark red color. Fane screamed loudly as Kristabelle ripped her arm away from within Fane, making more blood splatter out. Fane made a demonic growl as he put his hand over the open wound, trying desperately to stop the blood from pooling around him. "You bitch." He swore, standing to one knee.

"I'm sorry, Fane. But there is only one true Guardian of this Forest," Ludomil suddenly announced, his arm reeling back, holding a long stick with a curved blade at the end, a make-shift ax. He swung it forward, and Fane's eyes widened right before Ludomil cleanly sliced the Faun's neck off.

The vessel's head carelessly rolled to the side, and the Faun's body fell limply to the ground, twitching.

_"Is he dead, or...?" _Maisie watched with slight shock in her eyes. _'Yes, Ludomil's weapon is able to kill spirits, and well, basically anything.' _Kristabelle replied, taking a few steps back from the blood thirsty look in Ludomil's eyes. _'Don't worry, that vessel was already dead when he possessed it.' _Kristabelle added slowly.

_"Oh, that's cool." _Maisie replied, rubbing her head._ "Cause, you know, I wouldn't want to wake up with no head chopped off."_

"Well, now." Maisie jumped, nearly forgetting that Ludomil was still alive and kicking. Kristabelle tensed, but put her hand up. "Now that Fane is gone, I can see my job here is done. Unless you will still kill humans, then I cannot allow that, Ludomil." Kristabelle supplied, watching Ludomil's every move intently.

"As long as they stay out of my way and stop destroying this beautiful forest, then I guess we wouldn't have a problem." Ludomil growled out, glaring at the headless body on the ground. Kristabelle nodded, staring at the ground in thought. "Then maybe I could stay here, and help keep them away." Kristabelle blinked, watching Ludomil's expressions change.

"I suppose, but you'd have to stay out of my way, also." Ludomil frowned, crossing his arms.

"I have no problem with that." Kristabelle replied quickly, her hands by her sides. Maisie stayed quiet the whole time, only watching with an awkward look on her face.

"Fine." Ludomil's cool gaze faltered and he turned around, his spirit leaving the body. The now dead body fell to the ground, unmoving.

Kristabelle nodded slowly, and her eyes closed as she surrendered Maisie's body back to her. Her spirit flew out with a bright white light, and Maisie was now back in control.

She fell to the ground, dazed. "Whoa, I'm so dizzy." Maisie commented, one hand on the grassy earth, and one holding her spinning head.

The barrier holding the others crackled down, and they came over. Kristabelle was now back in her spirit form, but looking stronger.

"Thank you, Maisie." She smiled.

"Uh, your welcome?" Maisie replied with a confused smile. "So, now what?" She asked.

Castiel looked around, "I suggest we leave, before that Troll Elf comes back." He whispered airily, reaching for both Dean and Sam, zapping them out of the forest and back to the hotel.

Sarah walked up slowly, a smile on her face. "Shall we go?" She asked, reaching her hand out. Maisie nodded silently, a soft smile reaching her lips as she gently grasped Sarah's warm hand and zapped back to the room.

OoOoO

It was the next few days, and Maisie along with her two step brothers were sitting inside a motel, doing their own little research. She was currently curled up on one side of the couch, her laptop on her lap as she typed away.

"I found a good one." Maisie piped up, holding up the small laptop in her hands. Sam turned in his seat, staring. "Where is it?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Manitoba." She said easily.

"Manitoba?" Dean frowned, turning from the opposite side of the couch.

"Canada." Maisie confirmed, a smile on her face.

OoOoO

Oh Gawd, so long. But, I'm happy (Longest chapter yet? 8D). I was rushing to finish this chapter, so I could start the next.

And for those who are wondering, this isn't the surprise... It's the next chapter, I think~

~Love me or Hate me~


	8. Chapter 8: Home for the Holiday's

Imprisoned Heart

OoOoO

Chapter Eight: Home for the Holiday's {Special}

OoOoO

Snow gently fell from the sky, giving the outside World a nice blanket of snow covering the ground, roof tops, tree's, and anything else in the open. It almost sparkled the way the sunlight hit it.

Outside, were three people, more specifically, Dean and Sam Winchester, along with a Maisie Milligan.

Dean sat on a snow covered bench, glaring with his arms crossed. "You two are just so- ugh." He rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that it was cold and he could see his breath escape his lips in a non-haunting way.

Sam only grinned, crouched in the snow as he formed a snowball with his bare hands. "Oh, come on, Dean. Have some fun." Sam said, putting the icy ball of snow to the side in a pile.

"Yeah, I do, with woman." Dean replied, smirking at the very thought. "Why would I out here in the cold when I could go to a nice warm strip club or something?"

"God, Dean, stop thinking with your smaller head." It was Maisie's turn to roll her eyes. She was currently in the midst of building a nicely curled snow fort, which looked like half of a igloo.

"Shut it." Came Dean's reply.

Maisie only stuck her tongue out, and pushed more snow to one corner.

Sam chuckled and he stood, stretching. "Oh, wow," He commented when his back cracked. "Maybe we're getting to old for this." He blinked, rolling his arm around in a circular motion.

"You are." Maisie snorted, standing up easily and throwing a snow ball at Sam. It broke from the contact when it hit his shoulder.

"You wanna go?" Sam grinned, brushing his bangs from face. "It's already on." Maisie replied, giggling as she took cover behind her small fort and began to hurriedly make snow balls.

Dean only grumbled to himself as he sunk lower in the snow covered bench with his arms crossed. "I hate Canada." He complained quietly, huffing.

OoOoO

The three were back in their motel room, sitting idly and watching the bright colors come from the TV.

"Mase, didn't you say you found a job for us?" Sam asked, flipping through various channels which seemed to be playing only Christmas movies.

"Nope." Maisie replied, staring at the ceiling.  
"I thought that was the whole reason we came here." Dean muttered, his eye twitching. Maisie smirked at him, playing with the loose end of her shirt.

"Can I ask you guys something?" She asked a few moments later, filling the silence.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, turning away from the TV. Dean grumbled a reply, but stared at her questioningly.

"Why do you dress like some greaser, Dean, but without the greased hair? And Sam, why do you dress like a cowboy minus the hat?" She asked innocently, not a hint of amusement on her face.

"Why do you dress like a girl?" Came Dean's smart reply with a frown. Maisie snorted. "I'm being serious, and FYI, I am a girl." She motioned to her chest, laughing in a mocking way.

"Oh, really, you're just so flat." Dean smiled, his fingers drumming on the desk he sat at.

"Okay, at least I have a fucking bigger dick than you do." Maisie said with an equal irritated smile, her hands in her lap.

"Yeah? Wel-"

"Guys, come on." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're tall." Both Dean and Maisie snapped, glaring at Sam. Sam blinked, looking taken aback by there out burst. "Uhh," He never got to finish, because they continued to throw more insults at each other.

"Never mind..." Sam just mumbled to himself, raising his hands in the air in defeat, collapsing back onto the couch to watch some corny Christmas movie. 'Sucks that there is only Christmas movies on at Christmas Eve...' Sam thought to himself, eventually dozing off.

OoOoO

Dean and Maisie both quieted down after they realized that Sam had indeed fallen asleep. They shared a look before smirking at each other.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Dean said, standing up and reaching for the car keys. Maisie nodded silently, grabbing for her jacket.

They both left the motel room quietly and made their way to the Impala. Maisie happily slide into the shot gun seat, pleased that she got to sit in the front for once. Dean obviously got in the driver seat, and started up the car and drove from the motel's small parking lot.

The Winchester and Milligan soon enough arrived to a local mall about ten minutes away from the motel. They exited the Impala, and entered the nicely decorated mall.

"So, if you could give any name to your Impala, what would it be? And don't say Sharen." Maisie asked, a slight warning tone in her voice. "Why Sharen?" Dean made a face.

"I dunno, just don't." She replied with a casual shrug.  
"Oh, I don't know." Dean blinked. "Maybe Mary..." He muttered, suddenly remembering his mother. Maisie stared from the corner of her eyes, and just nodded. "That's a nice name." She commented, eyes looking over the various signs inside the mall.

"Yeah..." Dean agreed, seemingly staring into the abyss. "Anyways, past aside, what are we getting?" He asked.

"Well, a make shift tree, uhm, ornaments and candy canes. And other stuff." Maisie said, looking at a small crumpled piece of paper she grabbed from her pocket. Her eyes roamed over the words. "Alright, Walmart should have everything we need." She stated, looking for a sign that pointed the direction of Walmart.

OoOoO

Dean let a loud groan out, tossing his head back in annoyance. "Are we done yet?" He asked, obviously frustrated.

"Not yet." Maisie rolled her eyes, her hands gently gripping the cart as she pushed it along. Dean was walking beside it, his hand laying on the side, half pulling it with him. "God, how does Sam put up with you?"

"Uh, I think the question is how Sammy puts up with you." Dean shot back, chuckling darkly. "Cuuute. You call him Sammy." Maisie teased, smirking in victory. "What ever, powder puff." Dean replied, looking disinterested.

The two continued their shopping trip the day before Christmas, needing to get out of the semi busy store.

Carts bashed into each other, people fought for the same thing, little kids cried, adults scolded, yes, just another day in Walmart.

OoOoO

"Okay, hey, careful." Maisie sighed, reaching for the tape so she could tape up the ends of the wrapping paper. She peeled a piece off and ripped it off the side, placing it back on the stony ground.

"Why are we doing this outside?" Dean glared, the chilly weather stinging his warm skin, making his cheeks turn red.

"Because, I personally don't want to wake up Sam." Maisie said, rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the World. She gently placed the nicely wrapped box to the side, and grabbed another box.

Dean grumbled and complained under his breath, taping it not so neatly, and pushed it to the growing pile of gifts.

"Ahh, don't you love Christmas?" Maisie asked, turning her head from the picnic table to look at the cloudy sky.

"Well, dad never gave us a-... an 'awesome' Christmas." Dean muttered, remembering how their dad was rarely around. Though there were those few rare times when he was around...

Dean shook his head, wanting- no, _needing_- to forget those painful but glorious memories of his time spent with John and Sam when they were younger.

He looked up from his wrapping, eyeing the box Maisie was now putting to the side. "Why does yours look so nice and pretty?" He muttered, glancing to his horrible wrapping job.

"Because, I'm a girl. Well truthfully, I used to celebrate Christmas all the time with my mom and brother..." Maisie said, biting her lip as she looked around. "Okay, all done." She grinned, standing from the bench.

"Aw man," She groaned, stretching as she yawned. "Tired..." She complained. "And my butt hurts." She adde'd, stiffly making her way around the burgundy colored wooden table.

"Uhh, calm down there." Dean snorted, also standing from the picnic table. "Anyways, should I bring the tree in?" He asked, eyeing the small but decorated tree that leaned up against the wall of the dingy motel.

"Obviously." Maisie gave a little eye roll, stacking the gifts so she it would be easier to carry inside. She paused, waiting as Dean unlocked the door, and thought about the recent events. "Do you think Sam will like it? I know you said that he's a Grinch, but still." She barely managed to contain her giggles as she hefted the pile into her arms.

Dean looked to be in thought for a minute, but smiled, "He'll love it."

OoOoO

_Next Day..._

Sam groaned as he stretched, stifling a yawn as he did so. He reached up to rub at his eyes but paused when he heard rustling some where in the room. The Younger Winchester groggily sat up and looked around, almost as if he was in a haze.

He blinked once, then twice. His eyes finally focused on the bright lights in the room, and a three foot fake pine tree sitting in the corner, decorated with candy canes and various ornaments.

"Uh, guys...?" Sam trailed off, staring at the piles of good looking food and some horrid and nice looking gifts that lay on the ground beside the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!" Both Dean and Maisie chimed, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"You guys did this?" He asked, feeling slightly shocked. Dean nodded, "Yup, so you better enjoy it." He said, patting Sam's head lightly, ruffling up his hair.

Sam pouted and pushed Dean's hand away, "Wow... Thanks." He murmured, a smile creeping it's way to his face. "It's better than our last Christmas, Dean." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's cause I'm here." Maisie said happily, her hands on her hips. Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes, you make everything better, powder puff." He added sarcastically.  
"I sure as hell do." She nodded, smirking as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Dean only shook his head, hiding his smirk, while Sam just grinned.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Sam smiled warmly.

"Okay, time to open presents!" Maisie singed out, pushing Sam from the bed and onto his feet. Dean followed closely behind, secretly admiring his (horrid) wrapping job on some of the gifts. He sat beside Sam who had plopped himself on the couch with another yawn, watching Maisie sit herself on the ground.

She grinned as she passed both Dean and Sam a gift each, waiting eagerly for them to start opening.

Sam paused, and smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I got you guys some stuff too." He said, pulling out a bag of things that were covered in news paper. "Both of your stuff is in there." He said, and turned back to the object in his hand.

The three had began to unwrap everything that was addressed to themselves, laughing occasionally at the weird gift.

"Wow, Dean," Maisie paused, staring at the small thing full of tampons. "I could really just shop for myself for woman things, but, thanks." She chuckled, shaking her head. Sam snorted and turned away, hiding his growing smirk.

"Hey, at least you didn't get a barbie this time." Sam said, remembering back to that one moment when he was young, and Dean stole presents from their 'neigh boors' down the street, unknowingly giving him girly gifts.

"Awh, still on about that, Sammy?" Dean's grin faltered, and he glanced down to his necklace that Sam had given him, even though it was for their father.

"Well, no matter where we are, or how we celebrate, I'm just glad that it's with family." Dean scoffed out, crossing his arms. Sam stared at him, shocked for a moment, but smiled and gave his brother a nod.

"Yeah, family." He agreed.

OoOoO

Yey. My Surprise is finally finished~ (And I thought it'd be funny to put them in Canada, since they film in BC *grins* So close, but so far... literally.)

And thank you to those who read/fave/alert/reviewed this story! It truely makes me happy~

AND MERRY _belated_ CHRISTMAS EVERYONEE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAAARR~~

And a side note, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I only got to start on it like, yesterday eue;!... I was busy with family stuff D';

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
